custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2 Kings (Series)
The Rise of 2 Prologue In a cabin in some village during winter a young girl lays in her father's arms wrapped in blankets, "Daddy, could you tell me the Story if the 2 Kings again," her father chuckles at his daughter's infatuation with the story and replies warmly "Very well, I will tell you of 2 boys who rose from the streets of a merciless city, 2 boys who became men and at the same time 2 men who became nobles in the merciless city, I will tell you how they were betrayed, how they were banished, and how they became Kings in the wastelands of The Reach, it all started on the rooftops of the Rotten City of Hersen, 2 boys were watching a noble house plotting their way into the riches of the House as," '' "Sam, SAM, SAM!," Samael snapped from his thoughts and turned to his friend and brother Rafael "What!," Raf shook his head "I was asking you whether you had a plan on getting past the guards," Samael nodded replying "Yes, Ciara made us some mini charges we can use as distractions for the guards while we sneak into the house doing a full sweep and leaving out the back door," Rafael smirked when he heard that Ciara had given them charges "This is gonna be fun," Raf stated, Sam just shook his head knowing his brother was going to have a field day with the Charges, "Lets pack up and go to Ciara's, we'll come back tomorrow during the change of the guard," Raf replied apathetically "Ok" '''Ciara's Home ' Ciara's home was located in the Deep Slums a place rarely patrolled by the guards and a place nicknamed the ''"Home of the Dammed," ''this place made a perfect home for the 3 of them as they were able to hide their hauls from their robberies freely without worry of the guard checking in on them. As they parkoured from rooftop to rooftop Raf asked Sam "So, how are things with you and Ciara going,?" Sam was amused at the randomness of the question "Everything is going fine, she and I-" Sam was paused as he made a jump across an alley, "She and I are taking things slowly but it's going good, Why do you ask?" Raf had a look of contemplation on his face as he responded: "What do you think about Jane?" Samael stopped abruptly startling Rafael, "Rafael, Aristocles, Garrick, You like Anne-Jane,?" Sam said it half shocked half amused, he had noticed Raf's forlorn stares at Jane, how his eyes would glaze with lust, but he had thought it was just that lust, not something serious brewing in his brothers heart, "Well, I warn you, if you hurt that girl Ciara will make sure your death is slow, painful, and terrifying," Sam said with deadly amusement coating his words, Raf shivered at his brother's words, he had seen Ciara's poison at work and it was not pretty, the man she had poisoned writhed on the ground for hours coughing up and crying blood, he had jerked around his body no longer under his control, and Ciara had smiled, that smile haunted his dreams he could never understand how Anne, the sweet and kind Anne was related to Ciara but they were and it was terrifying, Sam was staring at his brother who was clearly pondering his words and remembering the man Ciara had killed, he himself had almost pitied the man but he had deserved his end for he had raped another orphan who was a friend of Ciara's and killed her once he was done, he deserved every second of his torment but now wasn't the time to ponder such things and he called to his brother "Lets go, its not good to be out in plain sight," Raf nodded and the 2 resumed the run to the Ciara's house. As Samael and Rafael arrived at Ciara's home, Sam noted the smell of Gasoline and laughed, Raf looked at him as if he was insane but once he got close he smelled it too and wrinkled his nose, "Gods, that smell is horrible," "But you love the stuff she makes with it," Raf held his hands up in surrender "You got me there," the 2 walked into the house through the backdoor and locked it as they entered, Sam yelled out "CIARA!, JANE!, WERE HOME!," Ciara and Jane yelled back "WE'RE IN THE CELLAR," at that Sam and Raf went down to see the 2 girls who cared for their home, Category:History Category:Stories